Know Thyself : The Prelude
by Lasgalenya Greenleaves
Summary: Que ce passeraitil si l’Elu n’était pas Neo… Que ce passeraitil si l’Elu était un petit garçon aux yeux verts…
1. Is Anybody Home?

Titre : Know Thyself (N/T : j'aime bien comment ça sonne en anglais alors je laisse, sinon c'est "Connais-toi toi-même » ou _Γνοθι σάυτόν _–suis plus très sûre de l'écriture, ça remonte loin mes connaissances en grec (trois semaines) ! T.T ;;;- )

Auteur : hoshi-tachi

Traducteur : Lasgalenya-je-devrais-réfléchir-à-deux-fois-avant-de-foncer-dans-le-tas-comme-une-abrutie Greenleaves, première du nom (et sans doute dernière vue la platitude éternelle de sa vie sentimentale… moi désespérée ? Naaaaan… XD)

Catégorie : AU Harry Potter/Matrix Crossover

Rating : PG-13 a.k.a. … euh… quelqu'un peu me dire à quoi ça correspond dans le nouveau système? Chuis paumée O.o

Sommaire : Que ce passerait-il si l'Elu _n'était pas_ Neo… Que ce passerait-il si l'Elu était un petit garçon aux yeux verts…

Warnings : Abus d'enfants et violence. Tous autres avertissements seront postés avec le chapitre concerné.

Disclaimers : N/A : Je n'ai rien, ni de Harry Potter, ni de Matrix, bien que j'aimerais.

N/T : Je n'ai rien, que dalle, nada, petzouille, peau d'balle, niet, pas un kopeck, pas un rond que je peux me faire avec cette histoire ! C'est compréhensible en fait, HP est pas à moi, l'est à JKR (veinarde !), Neo et Morphy sont pas à moi, sont aux frérots Wacho… Wochwa… euh… les créateurs de Matrix quoi ! Et l'histoire, pffff… même l'histoire est pas à moi ! L'est à hoshi-tachi et remerciez la d'avoir eut la gentillesse de me la prêter pour que je la traduise en français :P

(N/A à la fin)

* * *

…She spends her days up in the north park

_Watching the people as they pass_

_And all she wants _

_Is just a little piece of this dream_

_Is that too much to ask_

_With a safe home_

_And a warm bed_

_On a quiet little street_

_All she wants_

_Is just that something to hold on to_

_That's all she needs…_

_-Three Doors Down, "Be Like That"_

* * *

Little Whinging était un endroit connu pour ses jolies maisons, ses gazons nets, et un sens de la _normalité_ sans précédents dans les annales du monde moderne. Et peut-être ceux semblant être les plus _normaux_ de ses résidents extérieurement étaient connus comme les Dursleys. Et encore, les Dursleys avait un sombre, profond secret qu'ils gardaient du reste du monde. Ce n'était pas un secret qu'ils élevaient leur neveu orphelin. Mais ce qu'il _était_…

Mais nous nous avançons trop.

C'était le premier jour du mois d'Août. Depuis la nuit précédente, le jeune Harry Potter avait neuf ans. Il n'y avait pas une de reconnaissance de ce jour spécial de ses tantes et oncles, bien sûr. Il n'en attendait jamais aucune. Pourtant, il reconnu alors qu'il était à genoux dans les parterres de fleurs de sa tante, que la liste de corvées du jour _était_ plus courte que d'habitude. Seulement deux pages au lieu de trois. Peut-être Tante Pétunia avait eut un dernier mouvement de dévotion familiale ?

Harry renifla. Plus sûrement, les Dursleys avait simplement commences à être à court de choses à lui faire faire.

Il arracha la dernière mauvaise herbe et se leva, gémissement lorsque le mouvement poussa sur ses muscles suintant. Cela n'aidait pas non plus que les bleus de sa dernière correction n'avaient pas encore disparus. Soupirant, Harry rentra à l'intérieur, faisant attention à ne pas mettre de la boue sur le sol nettoyé (seuil pour le niveau II de correction). Une rapide vérification sur l'horloge confirma que l'Oncle Vernon devrait être à la maison dans quinze minutes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et Harry sourit. Ce serait la première fois en une semaine qu'il n'était pas puni.

Soudainement, il y eut un crash de dernière, comme si quelque chose était venu passé au travers de la fenêtre du salon. La femme roula, venant se relever près des pieds de Harry et tous deux se fixèrent l'un l'autre.

Le garçon aux yeux verts ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de fixer l'étrangère qui avait envahi sa maison. Au début cela avait été la surprise qui l'avait retenu sans bouger, mais maintenant…

Il pouvait la sentir.

Trinity savait que ce qu'elle faisait était stupide, qu'avec trois Agents à ses trousses elle ne pouvait _pas_ rester debout là, regardant bouche bée un enfant, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, avant que les yeux du garçon ne s'agrandissent abruptement et qu'il ne regarde derrière elle, à l'extérieur de la fenêtre brisée. Il attrapa son bras, la poussant à l'intérieur d'un petit espace sous les escaliers.

Elle s'avança jusqu'au bout d'un lit de camp grossier, regardant, choquée, alors que le garçon courrait jusqu'à la porte de devant et l'ouvrait en grand. Il se tourna et s'enfonça dans le placard avec elle, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Presque une minute passa avant qu'ils n'entendent le tapement de pieds à l'extérieur. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir ce qu'il se passait, uniquement prier alors qu'ils écoutaient le son d'un objet lancé à travers la vitre brisée.

Harry se blottit aux côtés de l'étrange femme, essayant de ne pas respirer trop lourdement. Désespérément, même s'il n'était pas sûr juste de quoi il était effrayé, il fit la seule à laquelle il pouvait penser.

Certaines fois, quand il était blessé ou effrayé, Harry prétendait qu'il n'était pas là, que personne, ni son oncle ou les brutes de l'école, ne pourrait le trouver. Et parfois, ils ne le pouvaient pas.

Il avait pensé que c'était juste une coïncidence jusqu'à ce que Dudley et sa bande avait marché à côté de lui un jour. Maintenant, il fermait les yeux et se concentrait encore plus durement qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant, sur l'image que le placard était de vestes, ou autres vieilleries, ou _n'importe quoi_ sauf deux personnes se cachant pour leur vie.

A côté de lui, Trinity regarda, stupéfaite, alors qu'un Agent ouvrait la porte, jetait un regard à l'intérieur, et la refermait promptement, continuant son chemin. Elle attendait, sans un souffle, que tout son ait disparu quand une pensée qui avait était négligée au fond de son esprit depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le garçon, revenait clairement, et elle se tourna pour l'étudier.

L'une des meilleures armes que les Agents avaient contre ceux de Zion était que toute personne qui n'était pas débranchée était potentiellement un agent. Ce garçon l'avait plus que définitivement vue, et restait encore libre. Et elle ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen pour que cela soit possible.

« Est-ce que tu es un programme? » Demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux, étonné. « Un quoi ? »

" Un programme dans la Matrice" Trinity fit un geste vague du bras, comprenant le monde autour d'eux. Voyant son expression confuse, elle secoua la tête et regarda autour, au lit de camp dur et à sa couverture miteuse. « Rien du tout. Quelle est cet endroit sinon ? »

"Ma chambre" répondit-il d'un air absent.

"Chambre!"

Il acquiesça. "Je crois qu'ils ont quittés la rue"

Quoi?... Oh, les Agents. "Comment le sais-tu?"

"Je ne peux plus les sentir."

La mâchoire de Trinity chuta, mais toutes les questions qu'elle avait furent devancées par le bruit d'une voiture entrant dans l'allée.

* * *

Harry pâlit alors qu'il entendait la voiture de son oncle entrer. Il savait qu'il serait responsable pour la fenêtre brisée, quoiqu'il en dise, et que cela voulait dire qu'il recevrait la correction de sa courte mais très éprouvée, vie. Enfer, il aurait peut-être à faire un nouveau niveau !

"Ca… va être mauvais" Murmura-t-il inconsciemment, ne remarquant pas le regard interrogatif sur le visage de la femme. Soupirant, il ouvrit la porte de son sanctuaire et marcha à l'extérieur. Il se retourna vers la femme après coup. « N'essayez pas et ne le stoppez pas, ou ce sera pire. »

« GARCON ! »

Harry leva les yeux vers le visage rapidement cramoisi de l'Oncle Vernon et recula.

Oh, oui, ça allait être _très _mauvais

* * *

Trinity était encore aux mots codés du garçon quand elle entendit un homme crier à l'extérieur de l'escalier, et le _thud_ d'une peau frappant une peau. Se ruant vers la petite porte, elle fixa l'un des plus gros hommes qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, se tenant au dessus de l'enfant.

"Anomalie… petit merde… toujours en train de ruiner nos vies…" Même alors qu'elle regardait, il recula le pied et frappa vicieusement le garçon dans les côtes. Il ne fit jamais aucun son, s'enroulant en une balle, aussi serrée qu'il pouvait le faire.

Grognant, Trinity courut aux devants, venant derrière l'homme et agrippant ses bras autour de sa gorge. Agrippant plus fort alors qu'il s'étranglait, elle tourna avec toute sa force, ne le laissant pas avant d'entendre un _crack _satisfaisant.

Laissant le corps s'effondrer sur le sol, elle marcha vers le garçon et s'agenouilla. « Hey, c'est bon. C'est fini » Dit-elle, mettant une main sur son épaule. Grimaçant quand il recula, elle enveloppa ses bras autour de lui, faisant des bruits rassurant tout le long.

Après quelques minutes, il commença à se relaxer et elle fut capable de le mettre dans une position assise. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Il acquiesça et ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps mort. « Vous l'avez tué ! »

"Ouais"

Une longue seconde plus tard, il se tourna et la regarda dans les yeux. « Merci »

Trinity sourit. "Je ne pouvais pas juste le laisser te faire du mal, n'est-ce pas?"

"Mais vous ne me connaissez même pas » Dit-il avec un froncement de sourcils perplexe. « Pourquoi aideriez-vous une anomalie comme moi, »

"Eh bien, le premier et assez facilement remédiable. Mon nom est Trinity » Elle se renfrogna. « Pourquoi penses-tu que tu es une anomalie ? »

"Je suis Harry Potter. Et c'est ce que ma tante et mon oncle disent toujours » Dit-il en faisant un geste vers l'homme mort. « Parce que des choses arrivent toujours autour de moi »

Elle fit le bref voeu que son 'oncle' soit encore en vie qu'elle puisse le tuer une nouvelle fois. _Personne_ ne devrait être appelé ainsi, encore moins un petit enfant. « Harry, depuis combien de temps ton oncle te bat-il ? »

Il cligna des yeux. "Je ne me souviens plus. »

Trinity jura, si bien que Harry la regarda nerveusement. Le garçon ne pouvait pas se souvenir de quand il n'était _pas_ battu !

Elle se tourna vers l'enfant et agrippa ses épaules fermement. « Harry, je vais faire un marché avec toi. Je ne laisserais _jamais_ personne te faire du mal encore, à une condition. » Elle regarda intensément dans ses yeux. « Promets moi que tu ne t'appelleras plus jamais toi-même une anomalie »

"O-okay" Bégaya-t-il. Voyant son regard, il prit une profonde respiration. « Je promet »

"Bien"

"Alors… maintenant quoi?"

Trinity fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas vraiment considéré cela si loin. "Bien… Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi," Tant pis pour Morpheus s'il n'aimait pas cela. Neo serait de son côté en principe, et elle pensait que Tank pourrait l'être également.

Il hésita. « Je ne veux pas être une gène, mais… »

"Tu ne le seras pas" Dit-elle avec véhémence. Soudain, ses lèvres prirent une moue capricieuse. « En plus, nous sommes en sous-effectif. Je suis sûre que tu seras bien accueilli avec un peu d'entraînement. »

Il lui sourit.

"Maintenant que c'est mis en place, allons-y, veux-tu?"

Ensemble, les deux sortirent par la porte du Numéro 4 Privet Drive, n'ayant aucune dernière pensée du tout pour le corps oublié derrière eux.

* * *

N/A : Ceci est un peu une expérience pour moi, vue que je n'ai jamais lu aucune fic sur Matrix. Si vous voyez quoique ce soit de faux mis à part le fait que ce soit un AU, s'il vous plait faites le moi savoir.

Maintenant, je suis sure que c'est un peu confus, donc je vais expliquer quelques choses. Neo a_ été_ débranché parce que Morpheus pensais qu'il était l'Elu, mais il se trouva qu'il ne l'était pas. Cipher _a_ trahi le vaisseau (quelqu'un S'IL VOUS PLAIT pourrait me dire comment ça s'épelle – la seule suggestion que j'ai eut est 'Nebuchadnezzar', supposément un roi Babylonien qui a conquit Jérusalem), et Trinity, Neo, Morpheus, et Tank sont les seuls survivants. Autre que ces choses, le premier film n'existe pas, mis à part comment je l'ai recréé.

Et est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a remarqué qu'il n'y a qu'une seule ville dans les films? Je _pense_ que c'est New York, mais ils ne l'ont jamais nommé. Et ils ne font jamais mention si aucune autre ville existe. Le seul moment où il l'implique et quand ils appèlent ce gars 'le Français'

Besoin de Feedback! (_Vraiment _besoin. Je n'ai pas un indice de ce que je fais.)

* * *

N/T : VIVE LES FRANÇAIS ET LEURS GRANDES GUEULES ! XD M'enfin, j'aime bien moi les français (même si je désespère d'en être une car je tuerais pour être née Néo-zélandaise ! XD) ils font du bon vin… vi je suis française aussi, des DOM TOM, mais c'est pas pour ça que je me réfère à eux comme pareille que moi (tout le monde il est égaux mais je suis la meilleure ! Moi, égocentrique, hypocrite et folle ? Meeeuuuh nan :P), vous saisissez ?

N/2P/T (a.k.a. : Note de la deuxième personnalité de la traductrice) : Personne ne comprends le moindre mot qui sort de ta bouche, mon enfant :_prend un air compatissant :_

N/T : JE SUIS FOOOOOOLLLLEUH ! C'est officiel ! XD (enfin pas vraiment, mon psy a refusé de signer l'autorisation d'interner, il a encore de l'espoir le pauvre !...) Comment puis-je ne serait-ce que _penser _à commencer une fic et qui plus est une _traduction_ alors que mes fics pédalent dans la mouise ! X.X J'ai dû me déconnecter un peu trop de neurones à ma dernière cuite ! Pas possible ça ! Chuis grave ! T.T

Sinon, je dois dire que c'est assez amusant à traduire, c'est le prélude d'une fic en plusieurs arcs qui comprendront les années d'études de Harry, son évolution et tout… si vous voulez en savoir plus, allez voir sur la page de _hoshi-tachi_, elle est dans mes préférés.

Mais étant donné de la jeunesse de cette fic, elle vient tout juste de commencer le deuxième « tome » si je puis dire, je pense que vous resterez un peu sur votre faim, et oui, il faudra attendre ! Dites-vous que moi aussi j'attends comme une malade ! XD


	2. Bring Me To Life

N/A : Sommaire, Avertissements, et Disclaimer : Toutes les nouveautés dans ces catégories seront ajoutées dans le chapitre concerné

Pour ce chap, tout ce que j'ai pour vous sont quelques semi citations du premier Matrix.

* * *

…Welcome to my world, she said

_Do you feel alive, she said_

_It's all a bad dream_

_Spinning in your lonely head_

_Welcome to my world, she said_

_Separated world_

_She stayed separated…_

_-Three Doors Down, "Down Poison"_

* * *

Neo jeta un regard vers sa montre une nouvelle fois encore. Trinity n'était _jamais_ en retard à ce point, même dans ces rares occasions où elle attirait l'attention des Agents. Aucun d'entre eux n'était meilleur qu'elle lorsqu'elle leur faussait compagnie.

Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'un tapement à la porte sonna comme le signal pré arrangé. Il alla à la porte et l'ouvrit pour voir sa femme. « Tu es- »

C'est alors qu'il vit qu'elle n'était pas seule. « -en retard. Um… Trin ? Tu me présentes ton ami?"

Elle sourit, même s'il semblait un tantinet nerveux pour lui. « Voici Harry Potter. Harry, voici mon mari Neo. »

Neo étudia prudemment le garçon. Il était petit et décharné, ce de façon inquiétante. Cela, combiné à ses cheveux noirs et en désordre, rendaient difficile de juger exactement de son âge. Mais quand vous les voyez, ses yeux faisaient plus que compenser son apparente jeunesse.

Ils étaient comme des émeraudes, ces yeux, dures et assez incroyablement vert. Le genre d'yeux qui en avait vu beaucoup trop, et pas toujours du bon. Le genre d'yeux qu'il était terrifié de voir un jour quand il regarderait dans le miroir.

C'est seulement là que Neo vit la marque rouge qui se formait lentement sur la joue du garçon, une avec la forme d'une main.

"Um, Harry? Quel âge as-tu?" Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

"Neuf ans."

Trinity avala dans un souffle, ayant apparemment pensée que l'enfant était plus jeune. Il se pencha vers elle, murmurant afin qu'elle seule puisse entendre. « Abus ? »

Elle acquiesça légèrement, et il jura. « On le sort de là ? »

"Tu penses bien que oui. »

"Bien. Je t'aiderais avec Morpheus."

* * *

Harry regarda les deux adultes murmurant l'un à l'autre, avant que l'homme, Neo, n'acquiesce brusquement. « Bien. Je t'aiderais avec Morpheus. »

"Et pourquoi, pourriez-vous me dire, aurait-elle besoin d'aide avec moi ? »

Il se tourna pour voir un large homme noir debout derrière lui, ignorant les autres alors qu'il fixait ses yeux sur le petit garçon.

"Et vous seriez…?"

"Harry Potter, monsieur." Dit doucement Harry, ne voulant pas énerver quelqu'un qui semblait aussi dangereux.

"Je vois." L'homme jeta un regard vers Trinity. "Tu veux le déconnecter?"

"Oui."

L'homme baissa le regard vers Harry pensivement. « Trinity, Neo, puis-je vous parler en privé ? »

Ils acquiescèrent tous deux. Trinity lança un regard rassurant à Harry alors qu'elle quittait la pièce et lui.

* * *

Morpheus les emmena jusqu'à une petite sale remplie de meubles en cuir poussiéreux, tous dans une couleur qui n'était pas sans rappelée celle du sang séché. Il fit un geste vers eux afin qu'ils s'assoient, prenant une chaise pour lui-même.

Finalement, il se tourna vers Trinity. « Parle. »

Lui et Neo écoutèrent alors que Trinity faisait son rapport. Apparemment, le contact qu'elle était supposée rencontré ne s'était jamais montré et trois Agents lui avaient couru au train après qu'elle ait quitté le lieu de rendez-vous.

" Une modification?" L'interrompit Neo, anxieusement.

Elle acquiesça. "C'est ce que je pense. Enfin, après que j'ai réalisé qu'ils étaient là pour moi, j'ai essayé de m'enfuir en coupant à travers une maison. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Harry. » Trinity s'adossa dans sa chaise. « C'est là que les choses deviennent un peu incroyable. Il m'a caché, faisant croire que j'avais déjà quitté la maison en ouvrant la porte de devant et rentrant avec moi. »

Morpheus leva un sourcil. « C'était intelligent, mais pas vraiment incroyable. »

La femme lui donna un regard ennuyé. « L'endroit où nous nous sommes caché était un placard sous l'escalier, qui, d'ailleurs- » Là, elle grogna. « -se trouva être sa chambre. » Avec un peu de satisfaction du regard stupéfait sur le visage de Morpheus, elle continua. « Alors que nous nous cachions, un Agent ouvrit la porte du placard et _regarda_ _directement vers nous_ sans nous voir. »

Après un moment, Morpheus parla. « C'est impossible. »

Trinity renifla. "Et ce n'est pas tout, en plus. Il peut sentir les Agents."

Neo cligna des yeux, incrédule. « Mais- » Il s'arrêta comme il réalisait quelque chose. « Tu dit qu'il s'est caché avec toi, et les Agents ne savaient pas où vous étiez. Mais est-ce que l'un d'entre eux n'aurait pas dû le posséder ? »

"J'ai pensé à ça aussi. Il ne savait rien du tout à propos de la Matrice quand je lui ait demandé, et je n'ai jamais rencontré de programme qui ne savait pas, ou qui mentirait à son propos. »

Les trois restèrent assis, perdus dans leurs pensés. Enfin, Morpheus remua. « Peut-être… peut-être est-il celui que nous cherchons ? »

A cela, Neo le regarda d'un air sceptique. « Tu pensais cela de moi aussi, tu te souviens ? Et si tu avais tort ? Je ne laisserais _personne_ d'autre avoir sa vie ruinée par une erreur. »

"Mais, et s'il avait _raison_?" Trinity se rapprocha impatiemment. « Je ne l'avais pas considéré, mais cela expliquerait _tant _! » Son visage devint sinistre. « Et de tout façon, il n'y pas exactement beaucoup que nous pouvons faire pour rendre sa vie pire, à ce point. »

Morpheus fronça les sourcils. "Que veux-tu dire?"

"La famille de Harry abusait de lui. Je lui ait demandé cela avait duré, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir quand cela avait commencé. » Elle regarda ailleurs. « J'ai pénétré dans sa maison à travers une fenêtre. Après que les Agents soit partis, son oncle est rentré, il a vu la vitre brisée. Il a commencé à battre Harry et… j'ai perdu mon sang froid. »

Les deux autres grimacèrent. Ils connaissaient _très_ bien à quoi cela ressemblait lorsque leur compagnon était poussée aux delà des limites.

Trinity leur lança brusquement un regard furieux. « Harry m'a sauvé la vie, et je ne le laisserais _pas_ être blessé une nouvelle fois. J'ai juré que je le protègerais, et je le ferais quoi qu'il m'en coûte de tenir cette promesse. »

Etudiant prudemment son visage, Morpheus acquiesça. « Très bien. Mais _tu _seras celle qu'il l'entraînera. J'ai entraîné la dernière recrue. » Il hocha la tête vers Neo.

Trinity rayonna. "Oh, Neo m'aidera." Elle lui lança un regard acéré alors qu'il commençait à protester. « N'est-ce pas, chéri ? »

Il soupira de guerre lasse. « Bien sûr. »

* * *

Harry soupira, érafla le sol, dur, concret avec ses tennis usées. Cela faisait un long moment depuis que Trinity était partie avec Neo et l'homme étrange, et il commençait à s'inquiéter.

Suite à la disparition des autres, le garçon avait essayé de se distraire en examinant son environnement, mais abandonna rapidement. Après tout, il n'y avait pas beaucoup à faire avec un papier peint qui pelait, deux canapés usés et une table.

Quoique, on _pouvait _s'asseoir sur un canapé, ce que Harry fit rapidement lorsqu'il sentit ses pieds se fatiguer.

Alors qu'il attendait le retour de Trinity, il contempla sa situation. Une voix à l'intérieur de Harry lui criait dessus, lui demandant pourquoi il voulait faire confiance à quelqu'un qui s'était juste enfuie à travers sa maison et avait tué son oncle.

_Ce dernier ne serait-il pas un point en sa faveur?_ Se demanda Harry. La voix dans sa tête concéda le point. _En plus, elle a dit qu'elle ne laisserait personne me blesser, et je crois en elle. Je l'aime, aussi. Elle semble… gentille. Comme les autres, même si je ne voudrais pas énerver l'autre._

Enfin, la voix s'apaisa, temporairement convaincue, et juste à temps, comme l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas entrait. Marchant vers Harry, il s'assit en face de lui.

"Nous n'avons jamais été proprement présentés. Je suis Morpheus. »

"Er… bonjour?" Offrit Harry, nerveusement.

Le nouvellement proclamé Morpheus l'étudia prudemment, tripotant une petite boîte en argent. « Pourquoi est-ce que je vous effraies ? »

Le jeune garçon hésita. "Vous êtes… dangereux. Tout comme les autres, mais… vous le plus. »

Morpheus fronça les sourcils. "Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi nous faîtes-vous confiance ? »

"Vous êtes libre."

Les yeux de l'homme s'élargirent. « Comment- »

Harry haussa les épaules, ne notant pas l'expression choquée de l'autre. « Je ne sais pas comment expliquer cela autrement. Je n'ai jamais réalisé cela avant que je ne rencontre Trinity, mais… c'est comme si tout le monde était enchaîné, d'une certaine façon, et vous ne l'êtes pas. »

Morpheus semblait tremblant. Il n'avait pas vraiment cru les revendications de Trinity, mais maintenant… « Je… vois. » Regardant Harry de près, il acquiesça. « Harry, je vais vous offrir un choix. » Il ouvrit la boîte et prit quelque chose à l'intérieur, avant de sortir deux points fermés. « Dans mes mains, il y a deux pilules, une rouge, et une bleue. Si vous choisissez la pilule bleue, l'aventure est finie et vous oublierez tout ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Mais, si vous prenez la pilule _rouge_, alors l'aventure continue, que vous le vouliez ou non. Choisissez prudemment. »

Harry commença à s'avancer pour saisir la pilule rouge, stoppant alors que Morpheus fermait sa main légèrement. « Rappelez-vous, après cela, il n'y aura aucun retour possible. »

Saisi par le sérieux dans sa voix, Harry revint en arrière pour considérer ses options. D'un côté, il pouvait retourner à Privet Drive et reprendre, être battu et travailler à mort (quoique, maintenant que Vernon était un corps sans vie, cela pourrait se relâché un peu), ou il pouvait aller avec ces étrangers vers un endroit inconnu.

"Oh, et puis quoi encore," Murmura-t-il, s'approchant et prenant la pilule rouge. Baissant le regard dessus, il soupira. « Je vais probablement regretter cela. » Il l'avala sèchement.

"Qu'il en soit ainsi" Morpheus se leva, faisant signe à Harry de le suivre. Ensemble, ils marchèrent jusqu'à une autre pièce, remplie d'équipements d'ordinateur et, assez étrangement, d'un miroir brisé posé près d'une chaise. Trinity lui sourit fièrement de là où elle bricolait sur la console près de Neo. Souriant en retour, il s'assit sur la chaise comme demandé.

"Très bien. La pilule que vous avez prit était ce que l'appelle un traceur. Il nous permettra de vous trouver dans la Matrice." Recevant une expression confuse, il sourit. "Tout sera expliqué plus tard. Maintenant, tentez de vous relaxer. Cela semblera… un peu étrange."

Harry éclata presque de rire. Quoi de nouveau ?

Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre Trinity parlant à quelqu'un au téléphone. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire il est pratiquement invisible ? Tank, tu es le meilleur opérateur hors de Zion, je suis sûre que tu peux- » Tout ce qu'elle dit ensuite fut perdu, alors que l'attention de Harry était centrée sur le miroir qu'il avait remarqué plus tôt.

Il se… réparait lui-même?

Mais… c'était impossible, non?

_Okay, apparemment non,_ pensa-t-il, étudiant le miroir maintenant intact. Fronçant les sourcils, il se retourna vers Morpheus pour lui demander s'il l'avait vu. L'homme le regardait d'un visage sans expression, et Harry se rappela du test qu'on lui avait donné. Alors, s'en était un autre, n'est-ce pas ? Déterminé à passer, il se retourna vers le miroir, tendant la main à titre d'essai.

Il haleta lorsque ses doigts passèrent _au travers_ du miroir, et les tira d'un coup sec, uniquement pour trouver qu'une glue (1) argentée recouvrait sa main. Les yeux élargis, il essaya de l'enlever, mais la glue commença à voyager sur son bras. « Er, Morpheus ? » Demanda-t-il, jetant un regard derrière lui. « Est-ce supposé arriver ? »

« Ca varie, » Répondit calmement Morpheus. « Quoique, c'est assez similaire à l'induction de Neo. »

"Oh? Alors… que c'est-il passé?" Demanda-t-il, se tournant légèrement afin de voir Neo.

Celui-ci le regarda d'un air inconfortable. « Ce serait peut-être mieux si je ne te disait rien. Quoique, je te recommanderais de ne pas essayer et de laisser faire. Plus tu lutteras, plus froide et rapide sera cette chose. »

Harry acquiesça, restant parfaitement droit alors que la substance avançait plus haut. Il était pratiquement impossible de résister à la tentation de se tortiller, du moins jusqu'à ce que Neo lui envoie un grand sourire encourageant. Le garçon serra les dents alors que ça passait son épaule.

"Trinity, qu'est-ce qui prend si longtemps?" Appela Morpheus, un premier indice d'appréhension apparaissant dans sa voix.

"Tank dit qu'il a des problèmes pour le trouver."

Harry frissonna, essayant d'ignorer la sensation de cette chose faisant son chemin sur sa nuque et sa mâchoire. Il se concentra sur les autres, priant pour une distraction avant que ça n'atteigne sa destination apparente.

Juste alors qu'il sentait la glue toucher ses lèvres, il entendit Trinity s'écrier. « On l'a ! » Alors, le monde disparut alors que ça plongeait dans sa poitrine.

* * *

La première sensation dont il eut conscience fut celle de flottement. La seconde fut qu'il était sous l'eau et ne pouvait pas respirer. Là, Harry décida finalement de paniquer.

Il poussa vers le haut, et quoiqu'il y ait dans sa bouche étouffa un cri alors qu'il sentait quelque chose entre lui et l'air. Grattant désespérément dessus, il s'évanouit presque de soulagement quand la barrière disparu, et qu'il jaillit dans l'air ouvert.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne pouvait toujours pas respirer. Harry attrapa son visage et trouva quelque chose sur son nez et sa bouche. Le garçon essaya de l'enlever et découvrit rapidement qu'il ne venait pas de _dehors_, mais de _dedans._ Bâillonné comme il le sentait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, Harry lui donna un bon coup (2) , et enfin au dernier coup, une profonde respiration du…

Pire oxygène qu'il avait jamais eut le déplaisir d'inhaler.

Toussant, il ne remarqua qu'alors qu'il était entouré d'un fouillis de câbles. D'un air perdu, ses yeux en suivirent un, s'entrelaçant autour jusqu'à ce qu'il mène jusqu'en…_ lui _! Tournant la tête, il pu voir d'autres tout le long de son corps.

Essayant de ne pas ni hyperventiler, ni crier, Harry chercha quelque chose pour le distraire autour. Saisissant le bord de la… cosse où il se trouvait, il se hissa jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir de l'autre côté.

L'entourant de toutes parts, étaient d'énormes tours couvertes de milliers de cosses comme la sienne, chacune brillant rose et complétée de son propre être humain. De grands arcs d'électricité voyageaient vers le haut des murs des tours, et Harry se baissa lorsque l'un de ceci passa au-dessus de lui. Sa peau picotant, le garçon se laissa glisser vers le bas, déconcerté et pas un petit peu effrayé.

Soudainement, il entendit un buzz au-dessus, et quelque chose qui semblait sortir d'un film d'horreur tard le soir, descendit pour planer en face de lui. Harry se figea lorsque la…_ machine_ sembla l'étudier, comme un moineau regardant un insecte, se demandant si c'est comestible. Après un moment sans fin, la machine bougea, s'accrochant à lui par la nuque.

Harry hurla lorsqu'une atroce douleur perça dans l'arrière de sa tête. Remarquant à peine l'enlèvement de ses différentes attaches, le petit garçon s'évanoui.

Satisfaite que sa tâche soit complète, la machine envoya une commande de lavage à grandes eaux la chambre de croissance, et s'envola.

* * *

Morpheus amena le _Nebuchadnezzar_ bas, juste au dessus de l'eau, le maintenant là pendant que Trinity ramenait le garçon en haut. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rapporte sain et sauf avant de guider son vaisseau dans la sûreté des égouts.

* * *

N/A : soupir Pour quelque raison ce n'est pas arrive comme voulu. Et cette scène avec les machines craint.

N/T : C'est l'avis de l'auteur ! Perso, je trouve toute la fic superbe :P Sinon encore un autre chapitre d'updater, chuis grave ! Nyahahahahahah !Concentre-toi Lenya, concentre-toi ! XD

(1) N/T : Errr... Quelqu'un pourrait me donner une meilleure traduction pour le mot "goop"... O.o

(2) N/T : Heu… j'ai un peu traduis au jugé vu que j'ai pas réussi à trouver la traduc, le mot c'est « yank », mis à part dans « yankee », je vois pas d'où ça vient ! XX


	3. Away From The Sun

Sommaire, Avertissements et Disclaimers : Nope, rien de nouveau. Juste quelques lignes volées aux films.

_

* * *

Today's a reason for living_

_Today's the blood from a stone_

_Today's the light from a candle_

_Helping us to find our way home_

_Today we carry each other_

_Today the past is a freak_

_Today's a time for forgiveness_

_You were never that good to me_

_(Welcome to this world of mine)_

_Our Lady Peace, "Sorry"_

* * *

Lumière.

Une lumière si brillante qu'elle se pressait contre ses paupières comme un poids physique.

Alors vinrent les voix.

Douces, de murmurantes voix, soufflant des phrases qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié.

Lentement, millimètres par douloureux millimètres, il souleva ses paupières, tressaillant avec recul alors que la lumière crue les frappait.

Une des voix parla. "Harry? Es-tu réveille?"

Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent en clignant une nouvelle fois, et après un moment, ils se concentrèrent, pour voir un homme, le regard baissé vers lui. Harry fronça les sourcils et essaya de s'asseoir, s'étonnant de pourquoi l'homme lui semblait si familier. Une main sur son épaule le stoppa, le poussant gentiment en arrière sur la table.

"Qu-qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il se passé?" Demanda Harry tremblant, fixant l'assez large homme noir debout derrière lui.

"C'est bon, Harry. Nous sommes juste en train de faire un petit examen, on s'assure que tout marche comme il faut, » Dit le premier homme, rassurant. « Ce n'est rien dont tu dois te soucier. »

"Oh…" Soupira Harry, fermant les yeux las et relaxé. Alors il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il réalisait que leur mal n'était plus du tout à cause de la lumière. « Pourquoi mes yeux me font-ils mal ? »

Il ne vit pas les deux hommes échanger des sourires ironiques, pourtant il_ entendit_ la première réponse. « Parce que tu ne les a jamais utilisé avant. Maintenant dors. Tout sera… plus clair, dans la matinée. »

* * *

Quand Harry se réveille de nouveau, il se trouva allongé sur un lit dans une petite pièce aux murs gris, enroulé en dessous d'une maigre couverture et portant des vêtements presque indistincts de ceux qu'il portait chez lui. Désorienté, il s'assit, poussant sur le côté la couverture, le regrettant rapidement alors qu'il frissonna sous la soudaine froideur.

Curieux, il s'approcha du mur le plus proche, clignant des yeux de surprise alors que sa main touchait le métal froid. _Est-ce une cellule ?_ S'étonna-t-il silencieusement. Du moins, il s'étonna avant d'avoir un regard plus proche du membre tendu.

Ou, pour être plus spécifique, de la chose collée dans ce membre.

Grimaçant, Harry rapprocha l'étrange engin de son visage, se soutenant alors qu'il y donna une traction. Alors, il continua jusqu'à presque s'évanouir alors que chaque nerf de son bras semblait prit à vif, tous en même temps (N/T : Owwww… fais mal ! Parole je le sais pour avoir tenté d'enlever une broche de mon bras cassé quand j'avais 10 ans…X.X). _Okaaay, je pense que je vais juste laisser ça attendre pour plus tard…_

Tremblant maintenant de plus que le froid ne le faisait, le jeune garçon scruta du regard plus près là où le dispositif entrait dans sa peau. _Etrange. Ca ressemble à peu près à une intraveineuse._

Une fois, quand Oncle Vernon avait été inhabituellement saoul, il avait battu Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il doive être envoyé à l'hôpital. L'homme dit aux docteurs que le garçon avait couru derrière la voiture jusque alors qu'il reculait, et qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'arrêter à temps. Les blessures étaient assez sévères pour qu'ils le croit. Harry passa trois semaines là, et était fourré de tant d'aiguilles qu'il se sentit comme une pelote à épingle. L'une des plus constantes était une intraveineuse. (N/T : Qui a envie de tuer Dursley ? Levez la main ? è.é… En tout cas moi oui ! Grrrr)

La machine était assez semble à cela. Sa partie principale était formée d'une tube en plastique, comme la vue familière de l'hôpital, mais c'était là que les deux commençaient à différer. Le tube ne menait pas à une mince, aiguille creuse, mais dans une pièce de métal qui avait été attachée à son bras. Mais si on y regardait de plus près… tout le métal n'en faisait pas partit.

Quelques morceaux étaient _lui._

Alors que les doigts de Harry s'approchaient et traçaient la fiche, des flashs de mémoire commencèrent enfin à revenir. Les hommes étranges, la mort de son oncle… la ville des machines…

Le garçon se roula lentement en une balle, se serrant lui-même fortement alors qu'il combattait les larmes qui brûlaient derrières ses paupières. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi elles étaient là. Ce n'était pas comme s'il portait le deuil de son oncle, bien qu'il continuait de s'attendre à moitié que l'homme marche à l'intérieur par la porte en acier et lui tire les oreilles avoir osé partir avec des étrangers.

Peut-être que c'était juste combien _différent_ ce monde semblait soudainement. Même dans ses rêves (ou cauchemars) les plus fous il n'avait considérer quelque part comme cet _endroit_ puisse possiblement exister, encore moins qu'il le soit. Assumant que ses souvenirs soient réels, bien sûr, et non des fragments de son imagination qu'on disait exagérée.

Soupirant, Harry fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux indisciplinés dans un geste pratique qui n'avait jamais manqué de clarifier son esprit.

Attendez, _des cheveux?_ Mais… dans un souvenir il avait été chauve, n'est-ce pas…? Donc ça ne pouvait pas être juste. Bien que, il y avait eut cette fois où Tante Pétunia avait rasé ses cheveux, et ils avaient repoussés en une nuit. Et si ce souvenir _était_ faux, alors était-il donc, bon sang ?

Déconcerté, le garçon posa sa tête contre le mur, traçant la fiche dans son bras d'un air perdu. A peu près cinq minutes plus tard, il s'était assit en entendant un _screee_ rauque, et la porte lourdement renforcée s'ouvrit pour révéler Trinity. Faisant un pas à l'intérieur, elle ferma la porte derrière elle, et faillit laisser tomber le plateau qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle se retourna.

"Harry!" Souffla-t-elle, choquée.

"Trinity" Acquiesça-t-il, tremblant. « Er… peut-être pourriez-vous clarifier quelque chose pour moi. Hier était réel, c'est ça ? »

"Uh… ouais. C'était. Bien que, actuellement, c'était le jour d'avant-hier." Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent à son incrédulité visible. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas inhabituel pour un nouvellement déconnecté de dormir quelques temps après qu'ils soient libérés. »

"Oh." Harry baissa ses yeux, confus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent sur son bras. "Trinity? Peux… Puis-je te poser une question?"

"Bien sûr que tu peux, Harry! » Fit Trinity, semblant surprise. « Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas ? »

"Tante Pétunia a dit que je n'était pas suppose le faire."

Elle fut silencieuse pour un long moment. « Eh bien, tu peux avec moi, et avec tous les autres. Et ne l'oublies pas ! » Conclut-elle, pliant les bras et se renfrognant moqueusement. Incapable de garder un visage sec alors que son audience commençait à pouffer de rire, elle sourit d'un air affecté. « Quelle était ta question ? »

Harry se calma. "Er, je me demandais juste ce qu'est cette chose sur mon bras. Et pourquoi il me semble me souvenir être chauve."

"C'est juste quelque chose pour te garder sur moniteur, et te nourrir si nécessaire. Comme pour l'autres… » Elle le regarda rêveusement. « C'est pourquoi j'était si surprise plus tôt. Tu l'étais. »

"Oh…" Il cligna des yeux. Alors c'_était_ comme cette fois-là. « C'est bon, alors .»

Son expression confuse montra qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment suivi sa logique, et il sût qu'il devrait donner quelques réponses de lui-même plus tard. « Bon, laisses-moi enlever cette chose de toi. » Elle s'assit à côté de lui, posant le plateau sur le lit de camp. Penchée sur lui, elle pressa soigneusement sur un certain bouton de l'appareil, avant de l'enlever proprement. Quand il grimaça d'attente, elle sourit d'un air affecté (N/T : Quelqu'un pourrait me donner une autre traduction pour « smirked » ? XD). « Essayé de l'enlever toi-même, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça d'un air coupable.

"C'est bon, tout le monde le fait. Quoique mon mari est le seul que je connaisse avoir réussi. »

Le garçon frissonna. "Owww…"

Trinity éclata de rire. "Je ne te le fais pas dire! Il n'a jamais réessayé _ça_!" Elle reprit le plateau et le lui tendit. « Maintenant mange ton petit-déjeuner. Tu as eut une longue journée derrière toi. Et je crains que nous n'ayons pas vraiment de variété dans le menu avant de rentre au port (1) dans à peu près une semaine, mais on a beaucoup de cela. »

Harry jeta un oeil au plateau et sourit. C'était le même porridge qu'il avait mangé chez son oncle, mais en plus…_ plus_ larges proportions. Et, ça y ressemblait de goût, complété avec du miel ! Il jeta un regard reconnaissant à sa nouvellement-trouvée gardienne et l'avala.

Trinity regarda dévorer le simple porridge comme si c'était son dernier repas, et son esprit dériva en arrière au rapport médical que Neo et Morpheus leur avait donné. Malnutrition, pour commencer, et une demi-douzaine d'os brisés pauvrement soignés, surtout des doigts et des côtes. Plus les bleus, et les éraflures… maintenant elle souhaitait _vraiment_ avoir laissé son oncle en vie, ainsi elle pourrait… s'amuser un peu avec lui. Pas qu'elle supporte particulièrement la torture ; c'était juste que dans quelques situations, c'était obligé (N/T : mwahahahahahah ! J'adore le côté sadique de Trinity quand on s'en prend à sa « meute » ! mdrrr).

Comme celle-ci.

Et cette affaire plus tôt, à propos de ne pas poser de questions… Les enfants sont supposes poser des question. La curiosité était une telle part intégrale de leur composition qu'il était difficile d'imaginer un enfant sans. Heureusement, Harry ne semblait pas avoir été trop affecté par cela, à en juger le fait qu'il _posait_ des questions.

Quoique peut-être aurait-elle dû inclure la tante dans ses plans. Contrairement à son mari, Trinity n'avait aucuns remords à blesser d'autres femmes. Et elle devait se demander juste qu'est-ce que la femme ne voulait pas que le garçon trouve… (N/T : Moi je sais ! Moi je sais ! Nyehehehehe… N/2P/T : Len', cesse de faire le mariole et traduis… N/T : Beuh, pô drôle :boude: )

Ah, bon. Il y aurait beaucoup de temps pour tout plus tard. D'abord, elle devait éclairer sa charge à propos de l'état actuel du monde.

Ramenée hors de ses pensées lorsque Harry ralentis, et stoppa, elle fit un bruit interrogateur (N/T : Je crois que c'est du genre « Hm ? »… lol), et il leva le regard vers elle. Posant le plateau de nouveau sur le lit, il lui donna un petit sourire. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de manger beaucoup. Si je mange encore, je serais malade ».

Acceptant d'un acquiescement, elle se leva et fit un geste vers lui afin qu'il la précède hors de la porte. Il marcha jusque dans un corridor encombré d'un impénétrable dédale de tuyaux et de câblages, autant que de choses dont il ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'utilité. Il essaya d'ignorer l'étrange faiblesse de ses muscles, il regarda Trinity pour savoir où aller.

Elle le conduisit en descendant le long du corridor, et éventuellement montant une rampe abrupte jusqu'à un autre plus étendu. Discernant un manque distinct de fenêtres, Harry retrouva son courage. « Ummm, Trinity ? Où sommes-nous ? »

Elle baissa le regard vers lui, souriante, et il se relaxa, s'étant inconsciemment tendu. « C'est notre maison loin de la maison, le vaisseau planeur Nebuchadnezzar, basé à l'extérieur de Zion. »

_Vaisseau? Zion?_

Rangeant ses questions au loin pour plus tard, il fronça les sourcils. « Nebu-. Nebuka-. » Harry lui lança un regard impuissant, et elle éclata de rire.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu y arriveras en définitive. Ne penses juste pas à comment l'appeler. »

Acquiesçant avec hésitation, il la suivit à travers une autre porte, essayant de ne pas sourire largement lorsqu'elle dut se baisser à travers le portail alors que lui continuait sans cela à l'intérieur (2) (N/T : C'est sûr qu'il est petit le pôve Ryry à 9 ans ! N/2P/T : Dit celle qui faisait 1m43 à 13 ans…). Alors l'impulsion de faire un grand sourire, de faire rien moins que rester bouche bée s'évanouie lorsqu'il jeta un regard à leur environnement.

C'est une sorte de cockpit, avec deux chaises pivotantes, des rangées d'instruments, et une seule, large fenêtre directement devant. Harry ne remarqua pratiquement pas les deux hommes assis sur les chaises, Morpheus et un autre homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. A la place, son attention était attirée par la vue derrière la vitre.

Les murs baignés dans de perpétuelles ombres les dépassaient à une vitesse incroyable (N/T : Cub, je crois que c'est vous qui bougez, pas les murs ! XD), des projecteurs brillant illuminant brièvement rayons et poutres en métal qui dépassaient sur leur chemin. Pour la première fois, Harry remarqua la sensation de mouvement alors que le vaisseau voyageait gracieusement autour d'eux, un profond _thrum_ se faisant entendre dans le sol sous ses pieds, à la fois apaisant et perturbant dans sa quasiment indétectable intensité.

"As-tu déjà trouvé un endroit ? » Demanda doucement Trinity, s'avançant derrière le siège pour scruter du regard par-dessus l'épaule de Morpheus.

"Pas encore… ah, ici!" Dit l'autre homme, étudiant l'écran d'un ordinateur intensément. « A peu près 400 mètres au nord, nord-est, entre ces deux piliers. Il y a une assez bonne connexion (3) au-dessus. »

Harry regarda alors que le vaisseau freinait, arrivant à planer au-dessus d'une petite dépression dans les décombres qui couvrait le fond. Gentiment, il s'affaissa, jusqu'à ce qu'il est le moins de cahots, et Morpheus relâcha les commandes. « Très bien, nous devrions être à l'abris. La prochaine patrouille n'est pas à attendre avant quelques jours. »

Massant ses mains, il se tourna, pour répéter la performance stoppe-et-fixe de Trinity plus tôt.

"Qu'est-ce que-…" Le nouveau gars se retourna, se demandant ce qui fascinait autant l'homme normalement stoïque, et se joignit à cet impromptu concours de regards.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Harry nerveusement, se demandant comment il avait déjà pu faire quelque chose de mauvais.

"Oh, ce n'est rien," Dit le second homme avec un accent Hispanique peu voilé, secouant la tête comme pour l'éclaircir. « C'est juste que tu étais chauve comme Morpheus lorsque nous t'avons repris, donc nous sommes juste un peu… surpris par ce fouillis ici. » Il fit un geste vers les cheveux du garçon.

"Oh," Dit-il, rassuré que ce ne soit pas lui. Ou plutôt, pas directement lui. « Er, qui- ? »

L'homme eut un grand sourire joyeux, levant sa main. « En réalité, nous nous sommes rencontrés quelques jours plus tôt, mais puisque tu était un peu inconscient à ce moment, je suis Tank. (N/T : Je sais que ça a rien à voir, mais le cousin d'une amie est la réplique de Tank à 18 ans… en plus muscléééé ! Gaaaaaaaah… XD) »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire grandement en retour alors qu'il prenait la main offerte. L'homme respirait pratiquement un air d'attention douce, un qui convainquit le garçon qu'il ne le blesserait jamais. « Je suis Harry. » Il regarda par la fenêtre. « Où est-ce ? »

"Le vieux systèmes d'égoûts. Ce n'est pas sans danger de monter à la surface, assez heureux qu'il y ait assez de ceux-ci pour se déplacer. »

Harry devenait un peu fatigue d'être troublé ces personnes. Pourtant, il semblait les troubler juste autant, à en juger par la façon dont Morpheus n'arrêtait toujours pas de le fixer. Apparemment, son soupir d'irritation fut audible pour ses compagnons, car Trinity posa une main sur son épaule.

"Nous pourrions juste de dire les réponses, mais pour que tu comprenne réellement, nous devons de les _montrer._ Donc, si tu es près ? »

Sur le point de répondre, alors qu'il était mené en dehors du cockpit, Harry fronça cependant les sourcils. « Pourquoi est-ce que cela semble être une question piège ? »

Tank éclata de rire alors qu'il les suivait à l'extérieur. « Intelligent petit niño, n'est-il pas ? »

* * *

Trinity aida le trop petit garçon jusqu'à la chaise, l'ajustant jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille à sa petite construction. Bougeant légèrement sa tête sur le côté, elle se tourna et pivota jusqu'à une autre chaise. Derrière elle, Neo préparait le cric (4), et Tank finissait de télécharger le programme de charge et marcha vers Harry.

Harry lui-même essayait de ne pas gigoter nerveusement alors qu'il écoutait les sons derrière lui. Soucieux de ne pas bouger sa tête de là où Trinity l'avait positionné, il se força à voir, et tressaillit de surprise lorsqu'une main froide vint se placer sur son front. Alors Tank parla.

"Très bien, Harry. Essaies de te relaxer, ça pourrait sembler un peu bizarre."

Le garçon eut juste le temps d'avoir une seule pensée avant qu'il ne sente le toucher d'un métal froid à l'arrière de sa tête, et le monde explosa.

_Pas encore… _(N/T : Si, encore! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH… erk keuf keuf keuf… _a pu voix… beuh…)_

* * *

N/A : J'ai débattu un moment si je finissait ou pas ce chapitre avec l'orientation de Harry, mais cela mérite réellement d'être un chapitre en lui-même. Sans mentionner que je suis flemmarde et je voulait mettre un chapitre.

* * *

N/T : Alors, je sais que le passage du vouvoiement au tutoiement est brutal, mais mis à part Morpheus qui reste encore un peu sur ses gardes en bon héro taciturne qu'il est (gnaaaaaaah... j'aiiiiiiiime monsieur! XD), les trois autres ont déjà adoptés le petit bout. En plus, je ne vois pas vraiment Tank vouvoyer qui que ce soit! lol Pour Trin' elle tutoie le petit depuis qu'elle a tué Vernon je crois! Pô sûre O.o et Neo, ben c'est le mari à Trin' ! looollll...

(1) N/T : Quelqu'un pourrait me donner une meilleure traduction pour "we dock in a week » ? T.T ;;; j'ai encore du traduire au jugé.

(2) N/T : Encore un problème de traduc, je peux traduire comment "he continued blithely in » autrement que comme je l'ai fait ? O.o

(3) N/T : Raaaaaah ! Je sais que ça peut pas être « connexion »mais je vois pas d'autre mot ! X.X M'énerve ! Et pis pourquoi j'arrive pas à trouver la traduction de « hardline » d'abord ! Grrrrrrr…

(4) N/T : Quatrième couille de la traduc'! X.X Comment je suis sensée traduire « Neo prepared the jack » moi ! XD De toute manière n'y a-t-il pas une phrase en italien qui dit « traducteur, menteur » ? Ben plus ça va plus je me dis que chuis à côté de mes pompes question traduction… Mais dans quoi je me suis embarquée moi ! T.T ;;;


	4. Our Time Is Fading

Sommaire, Avertissements, et Disclaimers : V'savez, je vais arrêter de vous dire que je prend des citations des films, paske vous devriez vraiment vous y attendre à ce point.

N/T : Désolée pour les notes marquées (Nquelque chose) tout le long du texte, c'est la pleine lune ce soir et Amédé est déchaîné ! Il a décidé d'y aller de son petit commentaire... T.T Et c'est qui ramasseras les pots cassés demain ? C'est bibiiiii ! X.X

* * *

…_Where has my heart gone_

_An uneven trade for the real world_

_Oh I, I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all…_

_-Evanescence, "Field of Innocence"_

* * *

Quand la douleur s'arrêta Harry se retrouva debout dans une plaine vide lumineuse. Regardant autour avec confusion, il siffla de surprise alors qu'une voix parlait derrière lui, se tournant pour voir Trinity assise sur un vieux canapé miteux qu'il aurait pu _jurer_ ne pas être là auparavant.

"Ceci est ce que l'on appel un "programme de charge". Ici, rien n'est impossible. Nous pouvons créer tout, _faire_ tout, ce que l'on peut un jour imaginer. » Elle tapotant le divan à côté d'elle, l'invitant à s'asseoir.

"Je ne comprends pas." Il fixa avec precaution le coussin. "Où sommes-nous?"

Elle soupira, massant ses tempes. « Comment diable fait Morpheus pour réussir ça… » Murmura-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers le garçon. « Nous sommes… dans un ordinateur. »

Harry mit un moment pour avaler la pilule. « Un… ordinateur ? Comme celui que Dudley a eut pour son anniversaire ? »

Trinity sourit. "Un peu plus sofistiqué, mais oui, basiquement c'est pareil."

"Oh." Il se mordit la lèvre. "Er, je n'en sais pas beaucoup à propos des ordinateurs, mais… »

"N'est-ce pas impossible?" Finit-elle, et il acquiesce. "Dans le monde que tu connais, ce le serait, mais… ce monde n'est pas réel. C'est un monde de rêve généré par un ordinateur, appelé la Matrice. »

Harry s'assit, étonné. "Un rêve? Mais…" Sa main eut un movement vers le haut pour couvrir le bleu disparaissant sur sa joue, et ses yeux écarquillés se tournèrent vers Trinity, remplis d'une question silencieuse.

Elle soupira de nouveau. "Harry, as-tu déjà entendu l'expression "l'esprit surpasse la matière »(1) ? Il acquiesça. « Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire ? »

Le jeune grçon secoua la tête, et elle réfléchit durant un moment. « C'est… l'esprit est une chose très puissante, Harry, si puissante que nous ne pouvons toujours pas comprendre tout ce qu'il fait, ou peut faire. Mais une des choses que nous _avons_ appris et que, si tu crois en quelque chose assez fort, alors ton esprit le rendra réel. Tu crois que ce bleu devrait être là, alors il l'est. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, luttant avec le concept. « Alors, si je croyais qu'il n'_était pas_ là, il partirait ? »

La femme sourit. "Théoriquement, oui, mais personne n'a été capable de tromper leur propre esprit comme cela encore. » Elle le regarda pensivement. « Qui sait ? Tu pourrait être le premier."

Il ignora la dernière remarque, optant pour se concentrer sur sa question suivante. "Si… si j'était en train de rêver, alors… vous me réveillerez?" Demanda-t-il, incertain, fronçant les sourcils quand elle acquiesça. « Mais, pourquoi étais-je endormi ? »

Trinity grimaça. _C'était_ la partie qu'elle redoutait. Supprimant encore un autre soupir, elle essaya de réfléchir à un moyen d'expliquer ces anciennes erreurs à un enfant innocent. « Et bien… sais-tu ce qu'est une « intelligence artificielle » ? Elle ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'il répondit par la négative. « L'IA est ce qu'il arrive lorsqu'un ordinateur devient… intelligent, comme une personne est intelligente. Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas vraiment sûrs, mais nous pensant qu'il y a environ deux cents ans, nous avons créé un ordinateur comme cela. Et… l'ordinateur a décidé qu'il ne nous aimait pas tant que cela. Alors, il a commencé à nous exterminer. »

Le garçon eut le souffle coupé. « Mais… pourquoi ferait-il cela ? »

Ell haussa les épaules. "Qui sait? Peut-être qu'il a juste trouvé à propos de toutes les guerres que nous avons eut et penser que nous étions une menace. » Trinity renifla. « Nous l'étions probablement, mais de nouveau ; nous ne sommes sûrs de rien maintenant. » Secouant la tête pour clarifier ses pensées, elle continua.

"Il y eut une guerre assez courte, désespérée, entre nous humains et l'armées des machines que cette seule intelligence créa. En ultime recourt, nous étions sur le point de perdre, quand quelques génies réalisèrent que les machines dépendaient du soleil pour l'énergie, et trouvèrent un moyen de bloquer le pouvoir à la source. Alors, nous avons noircie le ciel. »

Elle sourit tristement à l'expression perplexe sur le visage de Harry. « C'est en partie ce que je voulais dire, lorsque j'ai dit que tu ne comprendrais pas vraiment avant que je ne te le montre. » Posant un bras autour de Harry, elle fit un geste de la main, et la plaine vide s'évanouit.

Harry poussa un cri aigu alors qu'ils flottaient soudain au dessus d'une ravagée, ruinée et déserte, vide de toute vie aussi loin que ses yeux pouvaient voir. Les yeux agrandis d'horreur, il s'accrocha à Trinity, qui enveloppa ses bras étroitement autour de sa forme tremblante. Alors, un son colossal, comme une millier de cannons faisant feu en une fois le fit lever le regard, et il eut un cri.

Au dessus d'eux, le ciel roulait de façon maladive, prise dans une tempête sans fin aux proportions gargantuesques. Le tonnerre _rugissait_, et les éclairs flamboyaient, éclairant les nuages jusqu'au moment où s'en fut trop à prendre pour ses yeux faibles, et il cacha son visage dans l'épaule de sa protectrice alors que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues.

"Fais le… fais le _arrêter_," Supplia-t-il, incapable de ne serait-ce que s'entendre par-dessus la tempête. Encore, un moment après il avait le silence, et Trinity le berçait d'arrière en avant de façon rassurant.

"Hush… hush, c'est fini. C'est bon…" Alors qu'elle sentait les tremblements s'apaiser, elle l'éloigna lentement. Voyant que les larmes continuaient de descendre en trainer le long de son visage, elle grimaça. "Je suis désolée, Harry. Si j'avait réalisé que cela t'affecterais comme cela… »

Fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude lorsqu'elle n'eut pas de réponse, elle posa un doigt sous son menton et le releva gentiment. « Harry ? »

Il renifla. "Comment… comment peuvent-il faire cela au _ciel _? » Demanda-t-il, l'horreur remplissant sa voix.

"Ils étaient des hommes désespérés, Harry. C'était le seul moyen qu'ils pouvaient voir pour gagner. »

"M-mais… ça n'a pas marcher, n'est-ce pas?"

Trinity fut silencieuse pour un moment. « Non, ça n'a pas marcher. Les machines trouvèrent… une autre source de pouvoir. C'est pourquoi la Matrice existe.»

Curieux malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de demander. « Qu'utilisent-ils maintenant ? »(N1)

"Nous."

* * *

Morpheus regarda la figure silencieuse de sa toute nouvelle recrue, allongé mou et pâle dans sa chaise. L'homme si sérieux grimaça quand des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux, et il souhaita que l'enfant n'ai jamais eut à traverser cela, jamais eut à perdre son innocence en face des vieilles erreurs de l'humanité. Mais, c'était nécessaire.

Il n'y avait de retour possible.

Une main toucha son épaule, et il se tourna. « Etes-vous prêt, monsieur ? » Demanda Tank. Le capitaine acquiesça, s'installa dans une des chaises restantes.

Brièvement, il prit pitié de Trinity, qui devait guider sa charge au travers des plus grands changements que sa vie devrait jamais prendre (N2).

Tout ce qu'_il_ avait à faire était de voir quel intérêt, s'il y en avait, la disparition de Harry avait éveillé dans la Matrice.

* * *

"Qu-que veux-tu dire, nous?" Demanda Harry, prit de court.

"Tu vois, tous les animaux vivants produitsent de l'électricité; plus l'animal est complexe, plus il en produit. Et les humains sont les plus hautement évolués sur la planète (N3). Une fois que les machines eurent trouvé un moyen d'exploiter cette électricité, ils eurent tout le pouvoir dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. » Elle regarda vers la terre vide, l'amertume assombrissant ses traits. « Nous sommes _cultivés_, Harry, cultivés comme des champs de blé qu'ils consomment. »

« Mais… pourquoi la Matrice ? »

Trinity sourit, doucement, tristement. "Les plus grands des dons que nous possedions sont nos esprits. Donc, ils ont trouvé un moyen de contrôler ceux-là, aussi. »

Soudainement las, le petit de neuf ans s'enroula en une balle, enveloppant ses bras autour de ses genoux alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la femme. « Trinity ? Est-ce que tu penses que nous pouvons retourner à la maison maintenant ? Je ne veux rien savoir de plus aujourd'hui. »

Elle éclata de rire. « Bien sûr, Harry. » Jetant un œil vers le haut, elle appela. "Tank! Nous sommes prêt pour terminer ce programme."

* * *

Tank fit sortir soigneusement la prise hors du crâne de Harry, observant étroitement jusqu'à ce que les yeux du garçon clignèrent et s'ouvrirent. « Tu es bien là, Harry ? »

Cela prit une seconde avant qu'il n'acquiesce de façon incertaine, et l'opérateur l'aida à se relever. Derrière eux, Neo faisait la même chose à sa femme.

"Tank?" Requit Trinity. "Penses-tu que tu pourrais ramener Harry à sa chambre? Je vais attendre Morpheus pour faire mon rapport, regarder ce qu'il a trouver."

Il acquiesce et prit la main de l'enfant toujours assez étourdi, le tirant gentiment hors de la chaise et hors de la pièce. Quelques minutes remplies de silence plus tard, ils atteignaient la nouvelle maison de Harry.

"C'est bon, Harry. Je veux que tu prennes un peu de repos, okay? Tu auras une une grosse journée demain. » Tank sourit lorsque le gamin lui donnait un bâillement endormit et s'allongea sur le lit, où il fut endormit presque avant que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller. Réprimant un rire bas, il releva la couverture jusqu'à ce qu'il couvre le corps frêle, et sortit de la cabine.

« Sueños buenos, Harry. » (N4)

* * *

Severus Rogue se renfrognait.

Pas que ce soit aucunement inhabituel, étant donné qu'il était Presque tout le temps renfrogné –exceptés ces moments où il souriait avec suffisance et malice (2), bien sûr. Mais ce qui _était_ inhabituel était que la personne contre laquelle il était renfrogné était une moldue.

Une moldue contre qui il tenait présentement levée sa baguette (N5).

"Je _sais_ que votre mari est mort, vous espèce de femme folle ! Je veux savoir où est votre _neveu _! » Beugla-t-il, en ayant marre des crises de la femme, dans lesquelles elle s'était lancée le moment où elle avait ouvert la porte. Après seulement une minute de larmes et de babillages, il avait été incapable de résister à tirer sa baguette (N6).

Réprimant un soupir de soulagement quand elle se fut immédiatement tût, il lui lança un regard furieux. « Maintenant, vous _êtes_ Petunia Dursley, correcte ? »

La femme aquilin (3) le fixa, les yeux grand ouverts. « V-vous… vous êtes l'un de ces _anormaux_. » Le dernier mot fut cracher avec tant de venin que le Serpentard se demanda brièvement s'il n'y avait pas eut un serpent quelque part dans son lignage.

"Je vous demande pardon-" Commença-t-il, irrité, avant qu'elle ne le coupe.

"Ecoutez, je n'ai rien à faire de ce que vos _gens_ veulent, alors vous pouvez juste retourner et partir avant que quelqu'un ne vous vois » Siffla-t-elle, et elle essaya de fermer la porte sur son visage.

Pâle de fureur, Severus poussa ouverte la porte et entra en trombe. « Je ne pense _pas_. J'ai été envoyé par le Directeur Dumbledore pour m'assurer de la santé du garçon, et je ne partirais _pas_ avant de l'avoir fait. »

Il fût choqué (N7) quand elle éclata d'un rire hystérique. « Vous voulez voir le garçon ? Je vous souhaite bonne chance alors ! Le morveux inutile a disparu le même jour où mon pauvre Vernon a été assassiné. Et bon débarras !

Le Maître des Potions fut laissé sans voix- une vue assez comique, en fait, et une qui aurait choqué ses collègues. Après tout, l'homme aux cheveux graisseux avait toujours eut un commentaire sarcastique de prêt pour chaque situation.

Mais apparemment il n'en avait pas pour quand l'espoir du monde sorcier disparaissait dans les airs (N8).

Alors, une question accaparât son esprit, Severus se tourna et sourit avec suffisance à la femme. « Vous êtes en train de me dire, que le garçon que vous étiez supposés _protéger_ a été manquant depuis _deux jours_, et que vous ne l'avez pas reporté. » Sa voix était calme, calme presque au point d'être froide, ce qui, en soit, aurait du prévenir sa victime.

Malheureusement, la… _femelle_, il hésitait à l'appeler une femme, semblait manquer d'instinct de survie aussi bien que de loyauté familiale alors qu'elle grognait. « Si je l'avait reporté et qu'ils avaient trouvés le morveux, ils l'auraient ramenés ici. Et j'ai déjà eut _assez_ de cette… anormalité ruinant nos vies. Ingrat de tout ce qu'on lui a donné, et toujours en train de faire des choses _anormales-_ »

"_Silencio." _(N9)

Albus allait sans aucun doute être sur son dos pour avoir ensorceler une moldue, mais l'ex-Mangemort en avait déjà entendu assez. IL supposa que c'_était_ possible que le garçon Potter soit au moins une pauvre excuse d'être humain comme sa tante semblait le croire, mais regardant autour, voyant la maison froide, les photos de famille sur le mur faisant preuve d'un manque distinct d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair…

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il en doutait.

Des pensées courant furieusement à travers son esprit, Severus marcha à grandes enjambées hors de la maison et vers l'arrière, hors de vue des moldues, avant de disparaître de retour à Pré-au-Lard. Oubliant commodément d'enlever le sort de la moldue, evidemment (N10).

Non, le Directeur ne serait_ pas_ heureux avec la récente des évènements (N11).

* * *

Morpheus fronça les sourcils en concentration, de là où il était en bas de la fenêtre alors qu'il regardait un homme vêtu de… _robes ?_... noires sortir par la porte de la maison de Harry. Soigneusement, il tenta de le suivre alors qu'il contournait la maison pour atteindre l'arrière… et grogna presque de frustration lorsqu'il trouva que l'homme avait déjà disparut.

Qui était-il, et pourquoi était-il si intéressé par l'enfant? D'après les registres du district la famille n'était pas du tout si riche, simplement aisée, et aucun n'était apparenté à quiconque important. Pourtant, il y _avait _cet étrange manque d'informations à propos des parents de Harry, les fichiers disaient simplement qu'ils étaient décédés.

Bien, qui qu'il soit, il ne semblait pas vouloir du tort à Harry, tout comme cet personne _Dumbledore._ Le capitaine devrait se satisfaire de cela.

Maintenant, il fallait faire le rapport au _Nebuchadnezzar_.

* * *

N/A : Traduction :

Sueños Buenos- en fait suppose être 'doux rêves', mais la traduction de cela ne sonnait pas juste, alors j'en ai fait 'bons rêves' à la place.

N/A : Bien, j'espère que ce chapitre n'était pas _trop_ douloureux pour vous. Au moins maintenant que c'est fait, je peux me mettre à écrire les trucs _amusants._

Et j'ai finalement put introduire mon second personnage HP. Qui est probablement de loin OC, mais oh bon.

* * *

(1) N/T : « mind over matter » pô sure de la traduc… (devient une habitude…)

(2) N/T : J'aimerais qu'on m'explique comment je traduis « smiked maliciously » quand la traduc que j'ai pour « smirk » c'est sourit avec suffisance… O.o

(3) N/T : Quand on me dit "horse-like" pour moi c'est qui ressemble à un cheval, qui ressemble à cheval c'est aquilin mais le féminin existe pô alors ça reste aquilin quelques en soit les circonstances... XD

* * *

(N1) N/2P/T : Pôve chou, quand il va savoir…

N/T : MEDY TA GUEULE !

(N2) N/2P/T : Pas vraiment non, y aura pire…

N/T : MAIS FERME-LA §£$ ?#¤!

N/2P/T: J'adore quand tu me murmure des mots doux à l'oreille ! ;P

(N3) N/2P/T : Même pas vrai ! Les plus évolués c'est les dauphins… après les souris blanches bien sûr !

N/T : Ne faites pas attention, il vient de regarder « Le Guide Galactique »… T.T ;;;

(N4) N/2P/T : Comme dirais Yo, « y pourrait pas parler not' langue cui-là ?

N/T : T.T … no comment…

(N5) N/2P/T : Nooon ! Pas celle-là ! L'autre ! Bande de pervers! XD

N/T : _:cherche quelque chose pour se suicider avec…:_ …

(N6) N/2P/T : baguette pas braquette !

N/T : _:trouve toujours pas de corde ni de cachets :_

(N7) N/2P/T : Le pauvre

N/T : Mais chuuuuteuh! T.T

(N8) N/2P/T : Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de "Ah bah merde alors, et comment on fait maintenant sans gamin pour nous sauver si l'autre zouave reprend vie?"

N/T : _:reprend ses recherches d'un moyen pour se suicider :_…

(N9) N/2P/T : Ca fait du bien, hein:D

(N10) N/2P/T : J'adore ce mec…

N/T : Mais où j'ai foutu ces couteaux moi…

(N11) N/2P/T : Nooooon ? Tu crois ?

N/T : AH! J'AI TROUVE UNE DE MES DAGUES!

N/2P/T : Attends la fin de la traduction tu veux… N/T : T.T;;;;

* * *

N/T : Toutes mes excuses pour les réponses tardives aux reviews, je devaient les mettre dans le troisième chapitre, mais un abruti de patron de mes deux que je ne nommerais pas (n'est-ce pas _Patrick _!), qui se mêle des affaires qui ne le regardent pas et a trouvé très judicieux de m'enlever la prise Internet de l'ordi alors qu'il chargeait le chapitre avec les reviews ajoutées et il me l'a rendu que hier ! è.é Aucun respect les adultes de nos jours :P

Réponses aux reviews :

**Premier Chapitre :**

**_Onarluca :_ **_C'est aussi ce que je me dit! Merci beaucoup... En espérant que l'histoire continue de te plaire..._

_**Pocrom :** Merci pour l'info, et je sais pour Sion mais comme en anglais elle dit "Zion" je garde, en plus j'aime assez ce nom! lol J'espère que ça plait toujours..._

_**Elmisten : **Merci pour les infos! Et ravie que l'histoire te plaise, j'ai tout de suite accroché en voyant la version anglaise, je ne pouvais que la traduire:P En espérant que ça continue de te plaire!_

_**Yuya-chan : **Désolée pour l'attente à propos de Voyage, mais pour l'instant je bloque toujours sur le même jour alors pour essayer de me débloquer, je passe à autre chose! Pour le omicron et le oméga, ça y est j'ai changé, mais je garanti rien pour les accents! J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre leur utilité! T.T;;; Sinon j'espère que ça te plait..._

**Deuxième Chapitre :**

_**Satya** Merci pour le compliment! Tu est sûrement l'une de mes plus grandes fans! lol D'ailleurs, plus ça va, plus j'en trouve des fans! C'est... bizarre... Moi qui suis habituée à être invisible derrière trois couches de vêtements et des habitudes de mecs... BREF! Cessons de parler de moi... J'espère que la suite te plait autant! ;)_

_**Onarluca : **Tant mieux! Je suis là pour satisfaire (du mieux que je peux) mes lecteurs! lol :D_

_**Maugrei : **Les réactions de Neo, Trin et Morpheus face à la magie de Ryry seront dévoilées beaucoup plus tard et encore on ne parle pas encore de "magie"! Et celle de Dumbly et les autres de HP c'est dans la deuxième fic de l'arc! lol Prends ton mal en patience! Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre te plait aussi!_

_**Funnygirl :** Merci, ça fait plaisir d'être soutenue par une autre folle! mdr Et oui, tes films et livres préférés en un crossover magnifique! XD Voilà la suite et j'ose espérer qu'elle te plait..._

_**Nathy Potter : **Merci! J'espère que ça te plait!_

_**Hermignonne : **En fait, pour moi aussi c'était le premier crossover Matrix/HP que je lisais! lol Et je l'ai tellement aimer que je l'ai traduit! lol Heureuse que ça plaise et j'espère_

**Troisième Chapitre :**

**_Onarluca :_** _Merci du commentaire et j'essaierais de ne pas trop mettre de note en plein milieu de l'histoire, désolée pour ça, peu pas m'en empêcher. Sinon j'en ai mis aussi là, tu as dû le remarquer mais là c'est pas ma faute! J'avais pas vraiment pensé que c'était la pleine lune alors j'ai laissé Amédé m'aider... Mauvaise idée! XD Tu n'as qu'à sauter les notes du clébard folage et tout va bien! (Ne lui dis pas que je l'appelle comme ça où il va trouver un moyen de me faire sortir de notre corps pour me trucider! Là il dort, pôve chou va, l'est fatigué! lol) En tout cas, je dois te dire un grand MERCIIIIII! Tu es la première qui me fais une remarque pour m'aider à m'améliorer! Je t'adorais déjà avant mais là je te vénère! lol, nan sans rire, je préfère que tu sois franche, quitte à blesser un peu mon égo de fanfictieuse jeune et jolie (efface le jolie est ça devrai faire l'affaire! XD), c'est toujours mieux que d'être tout miel et en fait de penser du mal de la personne... Merci encore pour le commentaire!_

_**Gally-chan :** Je n'abandonne pas! Je persiste et signe! lol C'est sûr que le monde de la traduc n'est pas de tout repos mais quand on a signé, c'est pour la vie! ;) Enfin c'est comme ça que moi je le vois! lol Pour ton délire de Naheulbeuk, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est, j'entends plein de gens autour de moi en parler mais j'y connais rien! T.T;;; En plus, vu que ma connexion internet est bi-mensuel ou presque, je peux pas aller tout le temps dessus! X.X Merci de la review et j'espère que l'histoire te plait!_

_**Satya : **Merci des encouragements, c'est super gentil merci. Et pis si ça dérape, n'hésite pas à me foutre des claques! (au figuré s'il te plait, paske j'en reçoit déjà assez de ma soeur... -l'a 12 ans de moins que moi et elle trouve le moyen de me foutre des baffes quand elle veut! grrrr- ) Merci encore et en espérant que ça plait toujours..._

* * *

Maintenant que tout est dit, je n'ai qu'une chose à rajouter : BONNE ANNEE TOUT LE MOOOOONDEUH ! Et plein de bonnes choses pour la nouvelle année ! 


	5. Somewhere I Belong

Sommaire, Avertissements, et Disclaimer : N/A : Je dédicace solenellement ce chapitre à **A**, qui trouva cette magnifique scène entre Morpheus et Trinity.

N/T : Quant à moi, je le dédis à tous ceux qui ont encore le courage de m'attendre, s'il y en a encore! XX

N/2/P/T : Ceux-là sont tous des masos, chérie... :3

_

* * *

Goodbye, the future's sold out_

_There's no use screaming_

_Who thought we'd ever get this far?_

_Tonight, your faith has come down_

_To money and a TV_

Psychics who've never been to Mars

_And Nazis breast feeding_

_I know you must be upset_

_I can't find meaning_

_I'm sorry, we're sorry_

_We're all scared, all scared_

_-Our Lady Peace, "Is Anybody Home"_

* * *

Trinity enleva gentiment la connexion et fit quelques pas en arrière alors que Morpheus s'asseyait, se massant la tête. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-elle impatiemment.

Le capitaine du vaisseau leva un sourcil, amusée et elle rosit. « Nous avons été chanceux. Il semblerait que plus d'attention soit donnée au meurtre de l'oncle qu'à la disparition de Harry. Apparemment, sa tante ne la même pas encore reporté à la police. Pourtant… » Il fronça les sourcils. « Il _y _avait un homme qui semblait inquiet. Je n'ai pas pu en entendre beaucoup, mais je crois qu'il était envoyé par quelqu'un pour se renseigner sur le garçon. »

Sa compagne renifla amèrement. "Un peu tard pour venir le vérifier maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Où diable étaient-ils lorsque son oncle le battait ? »

Morpheus secoua la tête et soupira. Après un moment, il regarda sa compagne de vaisseau. « Comment est-il ?"

« Il est…" Elle hésita. "Je ne sais pas. Il l'a prit plutôt bien, enfin, je le pensais, jusqu'à ce que je lui montre le ciel. Là… » Trinity fit écho au soupir de Morpheus. « J'ai demandé à Tank de le mettre au lit après cela. Nous aurons juste à voir comment il sera au réveil. »

L'homme hocha la tête. « A dire vrai, c'est meilleur que ce que je pensais. Certainement meilleur que la réaction de Néo. » Il sourit. "Peut-être y a-t-il un brin de sagesse après tout dans le fait de ne réveiller que des enfants. Ils semblent se rependre plus facilement. "

Trinity ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Inquiète, elle décida de ramener sur le tapis quelque chose qui l'avait troublé pendant les deux derniers jours. « Morpheus ? Dans combien de temps serons-nous de retour à la Cité ? »

Il la regarda, étonné. "Une semaine, au plus tard."

Elle humidifia ses lèvres et baissa le regard, deçue. "Oh. C'est… ce que je pensais."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"C'est… c'est juste que… quand nous y serons, Harry ira dans un orphelinat, et je pourrais seulement le voir entre les tours," Finit-elle, la fin sortant précipitamment.

Quand presque une minute passa et qu'elle n'entendit rien, Trinity releva les yeux pour voir Morpheus la regardant pensivement. "Tu t'es petit à petit attachée au garçon. »

Elle renifla. "On peut dire ça. Et ne me dites que vous ne l'êtes pas. »

Le regard de Morpheus se radoucit. "Peut-être." Il étudia son visage. "Préfèrerais-tu qu'il ne partes pas?"

Elle cligna des yeux, fronçant les sourcils d'incrédulité. "Que voulez-vous dire? Nous ne pouvons le prendre avec nous ! » Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors que le capitaine restait obstinément silencieux. « Morpheus, c'est une _guerre _au dehors ! Même si il _était _l'Elu, même s'il _pouvait _combattre les Agents, le ferait-il ? Comment un enfant pourrait survivre dans un monde où tout le monde est un ennemi ? »

Il soupira, et rencontra son regard avec des yeux de pierre. « D'après ce que tu m'as dit, Trinity, c'est exactement le genre de monde dans lequel il était. »

Trinity s'arrêta, sa bouche ouverte pour répliquer. Après un moment, elle fléchit, fermant ses yeux avec lassitude. « Ce sera _sa_ décision, Elu ou non, » Dit-elle doucement, tel un souffle de métal glissant sous du velours (1).

Il acquiesça, et pendant une minute il y eut seulement le silence.

"Nous ne pouvons pas rester là. Je prendrait le premier tour de garde, si tu m'envois Neo pour prendre la relève dans deux heures. Ce serait mieux si tu pouvais le rassurer au matin et pour cela tu auras besoin de ta nuit de sommeil. »

Restée silencieuse, Trinity se releva et sortit.

* * *

(Le matin suivant)

"Harry, chico? Tu es réveillé?"

Le petit de neuf ans cligna des yeux pour les ouvrir et regarda en direction du son de la voix, souriant lorsqu'il vit la tête de Tank passant à travers la porte. « Si je ne l'étais pas, je le suis maintenant, » Dit-il paisiblement, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Tank sourit grandement en retour, un peu embarrassé. « Vrai ! Et bien… voyant que tu a dormis pendant le repas hier soir, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais vouloir manger quelque petit déjeuné avec nous »

A ce moment, l'estomac de Harry grogna, décidant apparemment de prendre les choses dans ses propres mains. Il baissa le regard et commença à rire. Tank le rejoignit jusqu'à ce que soudainement, le petit s'arrête. "Chico?"

Le garçon lui jeta un regard, souriant avec incertitude. « Je… c'est juste que, j'ai plus rit ces deux derniers jours que… que je _n'ait jamais _rit. »

Tank l'étudia prudemment, se mordant la lèvre. "Tu es bien ici Harry?" Demanda-t-il, semblant inquiet.

Laissant ses yeux se refermer, Harry soupira doucement. La profonde basse _thrum _des machines du vaisseau lui parcourait les os, en un constant, irrésistible contrepoint à chacune de ses pensées et chacun de ses actes, et qui commençait déjà à sembler… familier. Peut-être même intime. "Ouais."

Avec un sourire épanoui, Harry ouvrit les yeux. "Ouais, Je pense que je le suis."

Trinity trébucha troublée dans la salle en pagaille, se massant d'une main en travers des yeux dans une tentative le plus souvent inutile de se réveiller. Les matins étaient l'une des peu de fois où elle voulait frapper son mari, qu'elle avait découvert après leur mariage comme étant l'une de ces plus terrifiantes sortes d'humains : les personnes du matin.

Ce qu'elle n'était _pas. _

De ce fait, elle réfléchi brumeusement alors qu'elle s'asseyait à la table, elle était la seule personne à bord qui ne l'était pas. Tank était pratiquement _nauséeusement _éclatant au matin, et Morpheus… bien, Morpheus n'aurait jamais pu être appelé _éclatant, _mais il n'était certainement pas près à mordre à pleines dent quand il avait à se réveiller tôt.

_Et bien, peut-être Harry sera-t-il différent_, pensa-t-elle, prenant une première cuillère remplie de bouillie.

Cet espoir fut rapidement écrasé lorsque Tank entra, engage dans une conversation avec le précédemment mentionné garçon, qui souriait joyeusement au beaucoup plus grand homme. Grognant, Trinity enfouit sa tête entre ses bras. « Je suis maudite…"

Harry s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte, fixant l'inconsable femme. "Quoi-?"

"Ne fais pas attention à elle," Fit une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter, et il jeta un coup d'œil derrière pour voir un Neo souriant malicieusement, debout derrière lui. « Elle… n'aime pas vraiment les matins. »

Après un moment, il rigola et laissa Neo le guider vers une place. « Bonjour, » Dit-il avec un grand sourire brillant, se penchant au dessus de sa protectrice du moment (2).

Un oeil papillonna pour s'ouvrir et jeta un regard noir par-dessus son bras. "Tais-toi"

Les autres rirent de bon coeur. Elle s'assit, prenant sa cueillère et l'enfonçant avec détermination dans son porridge alors qu'elle les ignorait royalement. Autour d'elle, ses compagnons de vaisseau sortirent leurs petits-déjeûners et suivirent son exemple.

Deux minutes plus tard, Neo releva les yeux de son repas. "Quelles sims allons-nous le faire commencer avec?" Demanda-t-il à l'opérateur, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

Tank fronça les sourcils pensivement. "Je n'ai pas encore vraiment décidé, pour le moment. Nous devrons le nourrir encore un peu avant de commencer quoique ce soit de vraiment physique, donc les combats sont hors de propos."

"Sims?" Demanda Harry, curieux.

Neo et Tank échangèrent un regard, se fendant simultanément en sourire allant d'une joue à l'autre. Ensemble, ils se levèrent et prirent le garçon par les bras, le poussant gentiment mais inexorablement vers la porte.

Trinity leur jeta un regard juste au moment où ils disparaissaient à l'extérieur. "Soyez prudent" Appela-t-elle avant de laissant sa tête retomber entre ses bras.

* * *

Harry regarda fixement avec nervosité au réseau, se rappelant la dernière fois où il s'était allongé dans leurs fauteuils.

"Très bien" Tank se tourna vers le garçon. "Harry, n'y a-t-il jamais eut _quoique ce soit_ que tu aurait voulu faire, plus que tout au monde?"

Il fronça les sourcils momentanément, avant de se fendre en un sourire. "Et bien... j'ai toujours souhaité pouvoir voler..."

L'opérateur cligna des yeux. "Tu sais quoi, je croisqu'on a ici un pilote en devenir! Qu'est-ce que tu en penseraissi on commençait avec ça?" Demanda-t-il à Neo.

"Handliding, peut-être un ultralight (3) après ça" Dit Neo decidé, étudiant le garçon. "Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse supporter quoique ce soit de plus gros pour le moment, et avec ceux-là, on peu toujours désengager si quelque chose tourne mal."

"Et bien, chico, tu l'as entendu!" Il installa Harry sur le siège. "On t'emmène dans les airs"

* * *

Morpheus s'étira alors que Trinity le relevait à la garde, retournant dans le corridor qui longeait toute la longueur du vaisseau. Entendant des voix excitées, il descendit dans la salle de réseau pour trouver un Harry connecté et à la fois Tank et Neo penchés au dessus d'un moniteur.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" S'enquit-il, moyennement amusée lorsque les deux hommes sursautèrent.

"Morpheus!" S'exclama Neo, sourire grandement. "Je me demandais quand vous vous montreriez! Nous venons juste de rentrer Harry dans le simulateur de vol"

Le capitaine souleva un sourcil avec intérêt. "Oh?"

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. "Le garçon est fait pour ça" Dit Tank, souriant toujours. "Nous avons commencer par lui donner un hanglider (3), il l'a prit comme un poisson dans l'eau. Regardez!" Il se poussa sur le côté afin que l'autre homme puisse voir l'écran, où une figure virvoltait gracieusement dans l'air.

Morpheus l'étudia, les yeux fixes. "L'enfant semble s'être bien adapté à la Matrice." Observa-t-il pensivement.

Tank et Neo cillèrent imperceptiblement. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous lui feront faire le Saut plus tôt?" Demanda l'opérateur avec un ton délibérément neutre.

Le regard du capitaine se tourna vers les autres, les laissant se tortiller inconfortablement. Après une seconde, il regarda de nouveau vers l'écran, où une petite silhouette continuaitde voler avec une joie pratiquement palpable.

"Nous verrons."

* * *

(1) N/T : Serait-ce la version anglaise pour "Une main de fer dans un gant de velours » ? Ô.ò

(2) N/T : Quelqu'un m'expliquera ce que le mot « erstwhile » peut bien vouloir dire, parce que moi, je sèche ! X.X

(3) N/T : RAaaaaaAAAAHHHHhhhhh! J'en ai marre! XDDDD

N/2/P/T : Pas la peine d'en faire profiter tout le quartier non plus:3

N/T : mééééeuh! Et pis c'est quoi Hangliding, Hanglider et ultralight (je ne pense pas que le dernier se réfère à une quelconque boisson énergétique caféinée décaféinée sans sucre...)

N/2/P/T : Pourquoi tu me demande ça à moi, tu sais bien que je suis encore plus nulle que toi en anglais! nn


	6. The Impossible

Résumé, Avertissements et Disclaimers : A/N : Quoi ? Vous attendiez quelque chose ici ? _(A/T : je peux pas traduire ce qu'elle dit ensuite alors je le laisse tel quel XD)_ Greedy Bastards…

_

* * *

_

Lying awake

_Don't ask why you should pay for this_

_A mother_

_Another_

_A shameless abusing_

_But this time we're saving you…_

_-Our Lady Peace, "Lying Awake"_

* * *

Néo fit tout ce qu'il put pour ne pas rire aux éclats de plaisir alors qu'il observait la charge de sa femme. Faire la simulation de vol s'averra être une idée de génie, il devait se l'avouer, alors que pour la première fois depuis que le combattant de la liberté le connaissait, Harry agissait comme quelqu'un de son âge. Le visage animé, les récits de ses exploits jaillissant de ses lèvres, il était, Néo en était sûr, l'une des plus belles choses qu'il ait pu voir (A/N).

Il n'était pas sa seule audience, pourtant. Morphéus marchait avec eux, le plus léger des sourires trahissait son propre plaisire. Jetant un regard de biais à l'enfant, le capitaine commençait à comprendre juste pourquoi Trinity avait insisté pour le prendre à bord, et la bénissait même pour cela. Harry était juste ce dont ils avaient besoin, pour soulager la tension et l'amer souvenir de la trahison de Cipher, et la mort de la plupart de l'équipage.

Les deux hommes levèrent automatiquement les yeux alors que leur horloge sonnait à travers le vaisseau, et Néo grimaça. « Mon tour » Fit-il en soupirant. Souriant d'un air désolé à Harry, il se détourna d'eux en direction du cockpit, pour relever Tank au contrôle.

Harry le regarda partir, avant de se tourner vers Morphéus d'un air questionneur. « Um, monsieur ? Où allons-nous ? »

Morphéus sourit. "La cantine. J'ai bien peur que nous étions si absorbés par la simulation que nous avons tous les deux manquer le déjeuner.»

Le garçon cligna des yeux de surprise, et le capitaine réalisa qu'il ne devait même pas avoir remarquer. « Oh » Après un moment de chagrin, il se « Est-ce que Trinity sera là ? »

"Possible", répondit-il en rigolant. Alors que les deux terminaient leur course, l'homme ne put s'empêcher de se demander de combien avoir Harry à bord les avait déjà changer. Tank avait fait de son mieux pour maintenir le moral de l'équipage même après la mort de son frère Dozer en gardant la pêche, mais sa joie avait toujours semblée… forcée. Sur les deux derniers jours, Morphéus avait vu ses blagues et ses sourires devenir plus sincères.

Quand à Néo et Trinity. Même s'ils n'ont jamais rien dit, il savait qu'ils s'étaient toujours blâmés pour la mutinerie. Mais Harry avait, sinon enlever leur fardeau, avait au moins alléger leur culpabilité. Et même le normalement réservé Morphéus se trouva aimer la compagnie du garçon.

Trinity releva la tête alors qu'ils entraient dans la cantine, triturant son dîner. Un sourcil haussé de surprise au large sourire sur le visage de son protégé, avant de sourire elle-même. « Alors », dit-elle précautionneusement, bien qu'elle ne pouvait cacher le rire dans ses yeux. Poussant négligemment son plateau repas sur le côté, elle continua. « J'ai entendu dire que tu as essayé un simulateur de vol. Comment c'était ? »

Morpheus observa alors que Harry sauta pratiquement jusqu'au côté de la femme, et alla à l'un des compartiments pressurisé qui contenait les réserves alimentaires. L'ouvrant avec le mot de passe, il en sortit deux de leurs mal-nommés « dîners spéciaux », et les plaça dans le micro-onde. Alors il tourna la tête, étonné, alors qu'un bruit résonna derrière.

* * *

Trinity cligna des yeux alors que l'anneau de métal lançait un écho à travers l'air, baissant le regard sur ce qu'il restait de son dîner après que l'épaule d'Harry ait pris le plateau et l'ai renversé hors de la table. Alors que l'écho s'évanouissait, elle leva le regard et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

Le petit de neuf ans était en train de se tenir lui-même embrassé, restant complètement immobile, avec ses yeux serrés fermement. Confuse, la femme l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que ses lèvres bougeaient, et se pencha en avant pour pouvoir l'écouter.

'_Stupide, stupide garçon. Peux rien faire de bien… »_ Murmurait-il doucement, en tremblant. « _Inutile, aurait dû mourir, n'aurait jamais du naître… inutile petit anormal… »_

_Oh, putain de merde…_ Trinity bougea, plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais pensé possible en dehors de la Matrice. Dans un clignement de paupière, elle était agenouillée à côté de l'enfant, les mains sur ses épaules. « Harry ! »

Instantanément ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et elle ne pu se retenir d'hésiter légèrement à la peur qu'elle pouvait y lire. Elle le recueillit entre ses bras, le berçant d'avant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit un peu relaxé. « Harry, te rappelles-tu notre promesse ? » Tremblant, il hocha la tête, et elle le repoussa de quelques centimètres. « Qu'est-ce que nous avons promis ? »

"Vous… vous avez dit que vous me protègerais, si je… si je ne m'appelais pas…" Le garçon baissa ses yeux vert sur le sol, honteux.

"Si tu ne t'appelais plus un anormal à nouveau," finit-elle doucement, posant un doigt sous sa joue et la relevant. « Est-ce que tu sais _pourquoi_ je vouais que tu me le promette ? »

Les yeux grands ouverts, Harry secoua la tête. « N-non. »

"C'est parce que tu _n'en est pas _un. Ton bâtard d'oncle t'as seulement dit ça parce qu'il voulait te faire mal, pour se sentir plus important. _Tu n'est pas un anormal. »_

"Mais je le suis" Il secoua la tête alors qu'elle commençait à protester. « Je le _suis_. Je dois l'être. C'est la seule – la seule explication. »

"Harry? De quoi parles-tu?" Demanda Trinity mal à l'aise, se demandant pour la première fois si elle ne manquait pas peut-être quelque chose.

Les yeux émeraudes d'Harry s'agrandirent, et il détourna le regard. « Er… vous vous souvenez, quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois, comment… vous m'avez demandé pourquoi mon oncle m'appelait un anormal ? »

La femme acquiesça, la mémoire lui revenant avec un froncement de sourcil sur son adorable visage. « Ouais. Tu disais que c'était parce que… des choses arrivaient autour de toi ? » Finit-elle incertaine, le regardant pour avoir confirmation.

Il acquiesça, jetant un regard vers Morphéus pour la première fois, comme s'il se souvenait seulement maintenant de sa présence. L'homme sombre se tenait debout contre le mur, semblant sans émotions alors qu'il écoutait leur conversation, mais les yeux expérimentés de Trinity pouvaient lire l'inquiétude sur ses traits. « Des choses bizarres. Des choses qui… ne devraient pas arriver, ne devrait pas être _à même _d'arriver. »

Prise de cours, son esprit retourna en arrière jusqu'au souvenir de l'agent, baissant le regard vers eux et pas des plus conciliant… De l'autre côté de la sale, Morphéus parla doucement. « Comme quoi ? »

Harry eut un frisson, une étincelle de peur passant sur son visage avant de s'arrêter à un masque d'inquiétude, et Trinity réalisa ce qui n'allait pas.

Avec le plus fin des sourires, elle prit le garçon par ses épaules une nouvelle fois, attendant qu'il ose la regarder dans les yeux avant de parler. « Harry, nous ne t'abandonnerons pas, quoique tu nous dise. Tu as besoin de _savoir_ ça. Nous ne pourrions – tu es l'un des nôtres maintenant. Tu es en _sécurité_ » _Enfin, autant en sécurité que n'importe quel être humain dans ce monde,_ pensa-t-elle cyniquement.

Gentiment, elle le collecta en une embrassade, le relâchant uniquement lorsqu'elle sentit ses muscles se relaxer légèrement. Se détachant d'elle, Harry regarda vers Morphéus qui hocha silencieusement la tête en signe d'agrément. Après un moment visiblement pour réunir son courage, il acquiesça également.

"L'année dernière, pendant école – mon cousin Dudley et sa bande me coursait. J'essayait de m'en sortir en sautant dans une benne à ordures, et j'ai finit sur le toit de l'école à la place. J'ai été suspendu pendant trois jours pour avoir grimpé sur une propriété de l'école. Et juste… d'autres trucs comme ça. »

Quand pendant une minute ce fut le silence, le garçon commença à retirer ce qu'il venait de dire. « Je – je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû - » Une expression choquée apparut sur son visage quand Trinity eut un rire soulagé.

" Harry, Harry, c'est bon! Des choses comme ça…" Elle se tût, secouant la tête. « Ecoute, tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit sur la Matrice ? Comme quoi c'était un monde différent, un faux ? Ce _n'est pas réel_ ; donc tu peux y faire des choses qui ne sont pas réelles. Tu peux être plus rapide, plus fort -» là elle lui jeta un regard pointilleux. « et _sauter plus haut_. Tu n'es pas un anormal, Harry. Nous pouvons _tous_ faire ça dans la Matrice. »

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres la regarda avec doute. « Mais - »

La femme le coupa, secouant la tête et ignorant le petit sentiment ennuyeux dans le fond de son esprit qui disait qu'elle oubliait quelque chose d'important. « Tu veux une preuve, c'est ça ? » Elle se tourna vers Morphéus. « Peux-tu charger le programme de Saut pour nous ? »

Le plus vieux acquiesça, et les guida.

* * *

Cette fois lorsque Harry approchait des sièges, il se sentit beaucoup moins appréhensif qu'auparavant, ayant vu qu'ils pouvaient susciter terreur et émerveillement dans une mesure égale. Il devait admettre qu'il était curieux à propos de la preuve que sa nouvelle mère adoptive disait pouvoir lui fournir à propos du fait ne pas être _l'un de ces monstres_, mais il était également toujours sceptique. Après tout, elle _l'avait_ ignoré lorsqu'il a essayé de lui rappeler que tout ne c'était pas passé dans la Matrice.

La repousse de ses cheveux juste là, dans le soi-disant _monde réel._

Haussant mentalement les épaules, il s'allongea dans la chaise, bougeant dans une tentative de trouver une position beaucoup plus confortable. Il regarda lorsque Morphéus brancha Trinity, et tourna pour se retrouver derrière le garçon. Il y eut l'explosion de lumière derrière ses yeux, devenant rapidement familière, si ce n'est réconfortante, et alors il était debout près de Trinity dans un champs blanc.

"Près, Harry?" demanda-t-elle, lui jetant un regard du coin de l'œil.

"Tu sais, vous autres semblez me le demander souvent," répondit-il, essayant de recouvrir de son embarrassante crise de nerfs. Il fut récompensé par un rire, avant que Trinity ne parle à l'air alentour.

"C'est bon, charge le."

Harry sauta lorsqu'il vit ce qui semblait être des bâtiments arriver à tout vitesse en dessous d'eux, et encore en ayant toujours été là. Lorsque l'étrange sensation s'arrêta, le duo se tenait sur le toit plat d'un gratte-ciel, dans une ville qui ne lui était pas familière.

Une main toucha son épaule, et le garçon releva les yeux pour voir Trinity l'observant intensément. « Tu n'as jamais dit si tu étais près ou pas. »

Il cligna des yeux comme s'il y pensait vraiment pour la première fois. « Comment quelqu'un peut-il dire qu'il est près pour quelque chose dont il ne connaît absolument rient ? Ne devrais-je pas plutôt _te_ demander si je suis près ? »

Ses lèvres tressautèrent alors qu'elle lui concédait ce point. « Tu sais … je pense que tu devrais l'être. » Une main toujours sur son épaule, elle guida le garçon un peu plus près du bord. « Maintenant… souviens-toi, la Matrice n'est pas réelle. Donc tu peux faire des choses impossible ici ! »

Elle se pencha en avant, pour plonger son regard dans le sien. « Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est _y croire_ »

Et avec cela, elle se tourna et prit son élan pour sauter du building.

Harry cria de choc alors qu'elle quittait le bord, uniquement pour le ravaler alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer, volant avec un élan qui aurait laissé des sportifs olympiques faire tomber leurs serviettes en murmurant désespérément à propos de stéroïdes. Il observa, le souffle coupé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse sans danger avec un _thud_ sur le building d'à côté, à plus de cinquante mètres plus loin.

Alors il réussit à déglutir alors que la silhouette distante se tourna et l'empressa de la rejoindre.

Ce n'était pas _du tout_ comme l'apprentissage du pilotage.

Alors que Trinity recommençait à secouer la main, criant des encouragements incompréhensibles, Harry recula de deux mètres, se massant les tempes. Essayant de bloquer la vue de l'étourdissante hauteur devant lui, il serra ses yeux fermés aussi fort qu'il le put, se disant qu'il _pouvait_ le faire.

Mais qu'ils aillent tous en Enfer, il ne _voulait pas_ le faire ! Ce qu'il voulait, plus que tout autre chose, était que ce soit déjà fini, et de se tenir là à côté de Trinity, en sécurité, comme elle lui avait toujours fait ressentir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'entendit jamais le _pop_, comme si quelqu'un éclatait un ballon à côté de son oreille. Mais il _entendit_ le glapissement étonné qui provenait de pas plus qu'une petite distance devant lui.

Confus, il ouvrit les yeux, pour se retrouver fixant les traits hébétés de Trinity.

* * *

A/N : Réfléchissez avec _l'autre_ cerveau, s'il vous plaît.

* * *

A/N /cligne des yeux/ Eh bien, ce n'était pas prévu. Je n'avais pas prévu de passer au Saut avant le _prochain_ chapitre.

* * *

N/T : J'avais dit que je ne mettrais plus mes réponses aux reviews dans mes chapitres mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! TT Bah les voilà Et encore désolée du retard MONSTRUEUX et j'espère que quelques personnes suivent encore cette histoire…

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Thrillseaker : J'ai mis encore plus de temps pour celui-là ! Gomeeeennn… ;;; J'espère que tu as quand même aimé… XD

System : Eh bien, avec le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour me bouger le cl pour faire ce chapitre (pratiquement un an) et le temps que j'ai mis à le traduire (pratiquement 2 semaines) je peux dire que je suis une flemmarde inconditionnel qui doit se soigner… TT Désoléeeee… çç En espérant que ça a quand même plu ! TT

Onarluca : Merci pour la traduction ! XD Je vais essayer de modifier le chapitre dans un jour prochain… de préférence avant la fin de l'année… TT… ouiiinnnnnn… Désolée du retaaaardd.euh!!! XX J'espère que tu as quand même aimé ! TT

Roi rouge : Je suis désolée pour les chapitres, je ne suis pas l'auteur seulement la traductrice, je ne pourrais pas vraiment faire autrement que de suivre le schéma voulut par l'auteur, sinon j'imagine que je dénaturerais son histoire, désolée ! Désolée du retard, j'espère que tu as quand même aimé? XD

Adenoide : Severus y a été sur ordre de Dumbly j'imagine, on ne saura plus sur cela que dans la deuxième partie de la fic, qui est trèèèès loin de là! TT Désolée du retard en espérant que tu as quand même apprécié ce chapitre! TT

Tchaye : Vi l'est mimi mon Ryrynounet ! XD Merci du compliment, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu, désolée du retard! TT

Sahada : On ne sait pas encore ce qu'est Severus, ou plutôt vous ne savez pas, je sais mais je gâcherais l'histoire à vous le dire déjà… l'auteur à monté une trame superbe et je tiens à suivre son plan d'origine! ;)

Satya : … la suite aura tardé n'est-ce pas? XD Désolée vraiment… j'espère que cela t'as quand même plu! TT

Kathe : Faque voilà la suite ! D Mais elle a mis son temps… TT désolééééeee… j'espère que tu as quand même aimé! XD

* * *

Lâchez une petite review si vous pléééééé... XD 


End file.
